Alone in the Heart
by Rushii
Summary: Kagome is bleeding. Not from any cuts, but a broken heart. How long can she bear the guilt before she caves in?
1. Afraid in the Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I pawned him for 50 dollars last week.**

Inuyasha's POV

"There's another one over here!" I shouted to Kagome. We were battling demons again, and one of her arrows would definitely finish the job. I watched her pull back on the string. _She looks so pretty when she does that_. The blue purifying glow of the arrow left an imprint on my vision. Now that the demons were dead, we had to go look for a place to spend the night. Probably one of the inns that Miroku sensed a "presence" over.

"We have been looking for 3 hours." I growled, "Let's just sleep outside tonight!". Everybody was too tired to argue, so I found a suitable place for us to camp. I watched from my tree as Kagome set up her blankets. _Feh. Who cares about her. It's not like I want to look at her. After all, she is stubborn, weak, pretty, smart…_I blinked. How did my thoughts turn around like that?

I realized I was the only one awake. Hopping down from the branch, I realized Kagome was shivering. In that one moment, I took into account all of my emotions. I couldn't stand not showing how much I cared about Kagome. I placed my haori on her. If only she knew what I was feeling at that moment. Right there and then, I decided what I had to do.

Tell her.

Kagome's POV

_Brrr… I'm so cold. Inuyasha made us camp out in the wild again. When I wake up tomorrow, I'm going to sit him to hell._ I eventually dozed off. Sometime in the night, I thought I saw Inuyasha next to me. The look in his eyes was… tender. Caring. Nah. Couldn't be. I'm just Inuyasha's Jewel Shard Detector. What did I eat that would give me such a strange dream?

I woke up to the sounds of chirping birds. I felt something hairy under my arms. _Did Shippo sleep with me again?_ I cracked open my eyes. It was Inuyasha's haori. "It wasn't a dream!"I shrieked. Oops. Out loud." What wasn't, Kagome?" queried Sango. "Nothing, nothing…" I replied," I think there's a hot spring near here. Wanna go?" We left together.

Sinking into warm water didn't relax me, but actually made me think about last night's incident. "Do you think Inuyasha likes me, Sango?" I asked as nonchalantly as I could. Sango just stared." You mean you haven't figured out by now?". " What?!" I squealed. "He's obviously in love with you." My face turned beet red, and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest.

I heard a noise, and turned around to see Inuyasha. "SIT!!"

Miroku's POV

Morning came, and I woke to the sound of Kagome yelling. I would normally have asked what was wrong, but Sango was sitting right in front of my face. I reached out for a feel, but… too late. Sango got up and left with Kagome, probably for a bath. I decided to wait a while, then follow them.

The sounds of voices slowly disappeared through the woods. Getting up, I noticed Inuyasha silently following Kagome. _Ohoho, what's this I see? Inuyasha wanting to get flattened into the ground again? Well let's get some breakfast entertainment_. I slipped after Inuyasha. I was about to emerge from the woods to glimpse my sweet Sango, when I heard "SIT!!"Thump.

I ran back to the campsite. My inner lecher was telling me that if I played innocent, I could avoid a couple of painful lumps to the head. If Inuyasha hadn't been pressed into the dirt, he probably would have smelled me. _Sigh. _I didn't get to see Sango. She came back fully dressed. If only she would let me see her-"Oww…" What hit me? "Get your mind out of the gutter, Monk!" exclaimed Sango. So much for my lecher's intuition. Rubbing the lump on my head, I went to go get some of the ramen that Kagome had prepared for breakfast.

PLEASE REVIEW, IT'S MY FIRST FANFIC!

PS:I am sincerely sorry for firstly, this chapter being so short, and secondly, any grammar or spelling mistakes I make during this Fanfiction. Arigato.


	2. Empty in the Heart

**Disclaimer: I turned him down at my doorstep when he asked to be adopted, so I don't own Inuyasha.**

Kagome's POV

_How dare Inuyasha spy on me! Sometimes that guy really gets on my nerves._ I ran to get dressed before the rosary necklace let up. _Next time I see him, maybe I'll give a piece of my mind. Not that he would want it. At least Miroku has some restraint. It's decided. I'm going to talk to Inuyasha._

After I served some ramen, I pulled Inuyasha aside. "Inuyasha, I need to-" "Talk to you." Inuyasha finished my sentence for me. We both gaped. "You go first." I offered to Inuyasha. I didn't want to keep him waiting, he looked really nervous. He probably would've drowned in his own sweat if I had gone.

"I've been so confused these past couple of days. About you and Kikyo. But I finally realized that…"he took a deep breath

"I lo-"We both heard a scream from the forest. It sounded like a child. I got on Inuyasha's back, and he sprang off in the direction of the commotion. _What was Inuyasha going to say? Why did he have the same look in his eyes from last night? I'll just sleep on it._

Inuyasha's POV

I was about to confess to Kagome. I was sweating all over, and my heart was beating so loudly that I was sure she could hear it."I lo-". I was interrupted by a scream of pure terror. I smelt demons all over. How did I not notice that scent before? Kagome climbed on my back as usual. I launched off towards the forest, but not before savoring Kagome's flowery scent. _Oh god, now Miroku's turned me into a pervert. Soon I'll start groping Kagome._

I landed in the clearing, only to find a great puddle of blood. Smelled like…"Shippo!" I shouted. Kagome heard, and my nostrils were filled with the salty smell of her tears. Her body was shaking with unheard sobs. She got off my back, and collapsed into the blood. I knew better than anyone how she had loved that kit as if he were her own son. Only because of the amount of times he's stopped me from confessing to Kagome. He doesn't leave her side for a second!

My sharp nose caught another scent, but a loathed one. It was the scent of Naraku. I went to calm down Kagome as Sango and Miroku ran into the gory scene.

Sango's POV

I had just slapped Miroku for the 8th time that day (For god's sake, does he have to be such a pervert?) when I heard something that I recognized as Shippo's yelp. I felt a demon presence, and looking at Miroku's face, he had sensed it too. _Unless that last hit knocked him silly. I do hit pretty hard._ I took off on Kirara, dragging Miroku along.

When we got there, it was a confusing scene. The glade was drenched in blood, and Kagome was lying on the ground sobbing, while Inuyasha attempted to calm her. "What happened here?" I asked him. He replied in a whisper, explaining how Naraku had come and kidnapped Shippo. I went and picked up Kagome from her spot on the ground.

I took her back to the campsite. Her knees were scraped, and I got out some of that liquid she uses on our cuts. It stings like hell, but it does seem to heal faster. I patted her on the back, muttering reassurances. But inside, I was just as torn up as Kagome. She looked up, puffy-eyed, and I looked at her drenched cheeks. This time we both burst into tears, sharing the pain together.

Shippo's POV

I was just gathering acorns in the forest, when I heard a rustle in the trees."I-Inuyasha…"** Rustle**."You can come out now..." **Rustle thump**."This isn't funny! Stop it!" I was seriously scared by now. "On the contrary, I find this game quite amusing." Drawled a voice that I recognized as Naraku's. I replied with a "GAAAAHHHHHHH!!".

He shot tentacles at me, and I only narrowly dodged them. I lit them up with foxfire, which delayed them. But another tentacle shot at me in my moment of distraction. It gored my shoulder, where blood started spurting out, more than I thought I had. I probably didn't have that much, because my vision went blurry as soon as the wound opened. There was nothing to do but faint.

I remember flying over Naraku's castle, and being placed in a little barrier. I was so worried about Kagome, and what if Inuyasha didn't come to rescue me? I was going to shout at Naraku, but I couldn't even move! At that point, my arm started bleeding again, and the world went dark.

Kagome's POV

_Shippo!_ I screamed inside the depths of my head. I couldn't believe it. Sango brought me the alcohol to clean my scrapes. I stopped crying eventually, and I could tell that Inuyasha would be off looking for Naraku. I sighed, and went to help him. No sense in moping while Shippo was lost. I went to the edge of the forest, but Inuyasha wasn't looking for anything.

He was standing by a tree, looking extremely troubled. Muttering, too. I walked over to him, but he didn't even notice me. I heard him say "Why today, of all days!?". "What's wrong, Inuyasha?" I asked him. He nearly jumped out of his skin. He didn't realize that I was there? He said "Are you okay, Kagome?". I felt guilty. He really looked worried, but told me in a calm voice that it was the day of the new moon. "DAMMIT!" Birds flew out of trees at the sound of my swearing.

Inuyasha just stared, slack jawed, as I mumbled a string of curses to the world in general. Before I knew it, I had switched from anger to anguish, and fell into Inuyasha's arms. He looked surprised for a moment, but then held me closer than he ever had before. I stopped crying, and went to search for Shippo.

_**PLEASE REVIEW, IT'S MY FIRST FANFIC!**_

**And please, leave some criticism, otherwise I don't know what to fix...**

**Arigato.**


	3. Dead in the Heart

**Inuyasha's POV**

I was so worried about Kagome that instead of following Naraku's scent, I waited for Kagome just outside the clearing. She eventually stumbled to me, started swearing, and then fell into my arms crying again. Before I could stop myself, my arms had tightened around her. I guess that made her feel better, 'cause she dried her eyes and we headed to Naraku's castle.

The reason Kagome started swearing was probably because I had told her that it was going to be the new moon. Naraku had probably planned that from the start. Luckily, it was morning, so if we got there before sunset, we might just have a chance of recovering Shippo. Things just kept on delaying my confession, and I knew that if this was a trap, then we weren't going to get out of it that easily.

We found Naraku's castle very quickly. Now I knew that this was a trap. Naraku would never be so clumsy as to drop his barriers. He probably has Kagura and Kanna waiting inside for us, I thought. As we swooped down, we passed through without any troubles. But there was nothing inside. It was way too quiet.

**Kagome's POV**

Inuyasha and I were almost at Naraku's barrier, but what if the barriers stopped us? How were we going to escape if it was a trap? I knew that Inuyasha was probably thinking the same thing. I couldn't stand to see anyone else get hurt because of me. If I hadn't left Shippo alone in the forest, none of this would have happened.

Inuyasha did know what I was thinking, because when I felt the drops welling up again, he told me not to blame myself. How couldn't I? Then I noticed we were actually inside Naraku's barrier. Why hadn't I noticed? Was I going insane with grief? Just then, we all heard a noise that sounded like something dead slithering across the ground. What we saw coming around the corner was disgusting!

It smelled of rotting flesh, and the face was that of Naraku. The body looked like it was made of the dead bodies of hundreds of people. And it was holding Shippo. Inuyasha launched at Naraku, slicing off the tentacle holding Shippo. Shippo was unconscious, but he at least had a heartbeat. I went to shoot a sacred arrow at Naraku. As the arrow flew through the air, a tentacle knocked it aside. It fell off afterward, but as I watched, another tentacle headed straight for Inuyasha. It struck him in the chest, then pulled out and struck his stomach.

Blood everywhere, Inuyasha collapsed. The last thing he said before becoming completely still was "I love you!". I was shocked, the appalled. The thing I felt pounding through my veins was now not blood, but hatred and revenge. I shot another arrow. This one was different from the others, though. It glowed red, then purple, and then black. It hit Naraku's throat, and he looked surprised in the moment just before dissolving into dust. The glow remained for a few seconds before fading away, and with that, Naraku was dead.But Inuyasha was still lying there.

And my heart was breaking in two.

**Third Person POV**

Miroku was completely unsure about Naraku's death. He had, after all, pulled over 50 fake deaths just like this. But the look on the demon's face was different from the puppets of the past. It looked like it hadn't meant for this to happen. Miroku left for the woods, to be able to try the wind-tunnel without hurting anyone. Sango noticed Miroku walking off. 'Where is he going?' she wondered to herself. She walked behind him, and was about to tap him on the shoulder. But she suddenly realized this type of behavior. He was going to check on the curse in his right hand. Sango felt a blush creeping up her face at the hint of a memory. She grasped at it, and caught the words in her mind.

"_Sango, if this war with Naraku is ever over, would you come live with me? Would you bear my child, Sango?"_

She hid behind a tree, and watched as he slowly unwound the prayer beads. Miroku lifted up the flap of cloth, and heard a gasp from around him as no hole was revealed. "Who's there? Come out now!" he shouted. Or rather, would have shouted, if Sango hadn't run up to him and kissed him full on the lips.

**Miroku's POV**

So my wind-tunnel was gone. Just then, I heard a gasp from somewhere in the clearing. I was about to yell for the mysterious person to show themselves, but my words sort of faded into a contented "Mmmf…" as Sango came up to me and pressed her mouth against mine. Now I was confused. "Uh… Sango? Are you alright?" I inquired in a curious sort of tone. She smiled sweetly as she hugged me so tight to her skintight fighting uniform. I couldn't resist, even though I knew I was going to get hurt. I slid my hand around to her well shaped… you know, then squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the pain. Nothing happened. I opened my eyes, blinked about a hundred times, and then said "What have you done with Sango? Are you some demon who takes on the guises of others?". She giggled, then replied "I am Sango, but I don't need to hurt you anymore. Because of the promise that's kept me alive. I want to bear your child, Miroku!" I gaped as I realized that this couldn't be a demon. Sango was the only one who knew about that! I smiled, and leaned down to pick her up. I was so happy; I swung her around in my arms, and then kissed her again. She looked content, but I remembered the situation. I reminded Sango, and she appeared uncomfortable as she ran back to the bloody scene with me.

The thing that first caught my eyes was a blood covered miko, leaning over a blood covered hanyou. The latter wasn't moving.

**Sango's POV**

I loved Miroku more than anything as he swung me around in his arms, but we came back to reality soon enough. We lurched towards the terrible scene as fast as we could, and we spotted Kagome pouring tears over Inuyasha's still body. What was worse, the sun was setting, and silver hair was fading to gray. Fangs and claws were dulling, ears were sliding. And blood was pouring. I fetched Kagome's bandages, as she looked too exhausted to even move much more than a couple of steps. She clung to Inuyasha, would not let him go, until I pried her off of him. Even then, she hugged his arm to her face. I wrapped the bandages around Inuyasha's midsection. "At least he's still breathing, that's a good sign." I told her in a voice which said different. Her body was still wracked with sobbing fits. And every time a tear touched Inuyasha, he moaned and stirred. Miroku had to pin him down. But Kagome, as it turned out, was tired. She fell asleep tucked tight into the crook of his neck and arm. As soon as she was still, Inuyasha also settled.

About halfway to the nearest village, Shippo groaned, and woke up. I pulled him into my grasp, and I kissed his forehead. "Where's Kagome? Is she okay? What happened?" he let out in a burst of concern. I told him everything that had happened, ending with" So you can't go with Kagome tonight, she needs to be with Inuyasha." He nodded and lay down in my lap. I almost slapped Miroku, when I caught him looking jealous, but I remembered in time to stop myself. He grinned, and leaned in to capture my lips with his. We kept it going for a long time, and I started daydreaming. Which ended with Miroku laughing at the faraway expression on my face. "Thinking about us?" He questioned half-jokingly. I turned beet red as I realized he had said _us_, and I turned away to hide it.

**Kagome's POV**

I was torn apart inside. First Shippo and now Inuyasha. I felt Inuyasha's chest struggle to rise for each breath. I was still in shock over what I heard him shout. I stuck to him for what felt like hours, as my tears sapped my energy. I eventually fell asleep doing what I hated.

When I woke up, we were in Kaede's hut. And Inuyasha was beside me wearing new bandages. But his skin was ashy grey. The only thing that told me he was still alive was the faint feel of his heartbeat against me. I began to slip out of his hands, but he began to squeeze me harder to his side. Kaede walked in and I looked at her questioningly. "The tentacle that struck him was filled with Naraku's miasma." she provided," and his instincts know that you are purifying it." I nodded in understanding. She left to fetch some breakfast, and I looked at Inuyasha's face. His eyebrows, usually lowered in anger or concern, were in a neutral position. And his long eyelashes made him look so much like a boy band member or something. And his jaw, while not square, really said that its owner was strong. But the mouth. So sweet and… um, well, how do I put this? It's not like I knew or anything, but he looked like a good kisser…_EW! What am I thinking like that for? _I watched, almost amused, as Inuyasha's ears twitched under my breath. _Whoa! When did I get close enough that he can feel my breath?_ But soon my despair overran my embarrassment. I leaned closer, so that my head rested over Inuyasha's heart. The rhythm was still sluggish, and his breathing sounded worse by the minute. I lay there, praying to whatever god could hear me to keep Inuyasha alive. But as I lay there, I realized with a jolt that there was no longer a breath. No pumping of the heart. At that moment, my heart almost stopped. I did CPR on him, panicking the entire time. My tears began to flow freely once more as I knew I couldn't do anything. I cast my blurry gaze around the room, looking for something, /anything, and I spied what I needed. I picked up the dagger, and used what seemed way less cheesy than 'Goodbye, cruel world!'. I sobbed once more at the sight of the hanyou lying lifeless on the floor, then screamed out "If you're not here, then I'll join you in the afterlife!"

I plunged the dagger towards myself.


End file.
